fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia/Divers
Autres Apparitions Combats Principaux Détails supplémentaires thumb|Lucy et Plue. *D'après sa fiche biographique, ce qu'elle préfère sont les livres et les esprits et ce qu'elle déteste est son père. *Hiro Mashima a donné son nom, Lucy, quand il écoutait la chanson des Beatles « Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds ». *Elle s'entend très bien avec Reby, ayant toutes deux la même passion pour la lecture. De plus, Lucy écrit un roman que Reby lira en première, Lucy lui en a fait la promesse. *Bien que dans plusieurs cas elle soit désespérée par Natsu, elle semble l'apprécier comme il est. Plusieurs scans, divers éléments dans les mangas ainsi que des omakes, montrent qu'elle a probablement des sentiments pour celui-ci. Cela dit, on est en attente de confirmation. *Elle admire Mirajane qu'elle considère comme son idole. *Le double des clés de son appartement est gardé par Mira qu'elle prête régulièrement à Erza, Grey et Natsu. *Quand elle rentre chez elle, il y a toujours un batelier lui disant de faire attention de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. *Vraisemblablement, elle rejoint la guilde le 3 juillet. *Elle aime ses esprits et la guilde de Fairy Tail plus que tout et les chérit. * Sa marque de guilde est sur sa main droite et est de couleur rose. *Son genre d'homme est un homme autoritaire. *Elle est arrivée deuxième au concours Miss Fairy Tail, la gagnante étant Erza et la troisième étant Jubia. *Urano Metria ( pour "mesure des cieux") est le nom du premier atlas complet des constellations publié par l'astronome allemand Johann Bayer en 1603. *D'après un tweet daté du 8 décembre 2013, si Lucy avait dû avoir une nationalité dans le vrai monde, elle aurait été américaine (1). *À la tour du paradis, dans l'anime, Lucy invoque Virgo et cette dernière l'habille mais dans le manga elle invoque Cancer et c'est elle-même qui demande la tenue à Cancer. *Lucy est la deuxième constellationniste ayant réussi à invoquer trois esprits en même temps (chapitre 383) suivant ainsi les traces de sa mère Layla Heartfilia. * Elle appelle Sardean, "L'homme hyper bizarre " *Elle peut être considérée comme la plus puissante constellationiste de Fiore avec Yukino. * Au début de la série la magie de Lucy s'épuisait au bout de 2 invocations d'une des 12 clés d'or. *Lucy est arrivée 1ère du premier classement de popularité des personnages de Fairy Tail réalisé par Magazine spécial . *Après la dissolution de Fairy Tail elle est devenue journaliste au Sorcerer Magazine, en tant qu'assistante de Jason. *Elle est devenue journaliste pour pouvoir collecter des informations sur ses amis après la dissolution de la guilde. Elle les a localisés et regroupés sur un panneau d'informations. *Lorsque Jason vient faire un reportage sur la guilde il interview tous le monde sauf elle. *Dans l'Épisode 02, on voit Lucy rayer l'image de Loki, en dessous de celle de Gerald, dans un carnet tout en disant qu'elle le "rayait de sa liste", ce qui porte à croire qu'elle s'était fait une liste d'homme pouvant potentiellement l'intéresser ou devenir son petit-ami. *Certains de ses vêtements viennent de Heart Kreuz. *Les Heartfilia avaient pour mission de veiller sur la Porte Éclipse durant les 400 ans qui suivirent son ouverture par Anna Heartfilia jusqu'à la génération de sa mère. *Lucy ressemble autant à sa mère Layla Heartfilia qu'à sa lointaine ancêtre Anna Heartfilia. *Ses couleurs préférées sont le bleu et le rose. *Dans le 3ième OAV, on voit le premier jour où elle entendit parler de la guilde Fairy Tail lorsqu'elle était encore enfant. *Selon l'auteur, si Lucy était un animal elle serait un lapin. *Sa nourriture préférée est le yaourt. *Lucy devait à l'origine utiliser des cartes mais l'auteur rejeta l'idée trouvant que cela copierait un animé. *Dans l'interview du Sorcerer, elle déclare que la meilleure qualité de la guilde de Fairy Tail est qu'elle possède de nombreux mages puissants. Elle ajoute qu'elle souhaite devenir dans le futur une romancière. Elle dit également avoir une bonne relation avec Reby et Natsu. Lucy pense que tous les travaux qu'elle a effectué jusqu'à présent étaient difficiles et veut en faire des plus faciles. Stats thumb Citations *''"Mon rêve, ce serait d'intégrer une grande guilde. J'en connais une avec plein de mages fabuleux. C'est celle qui s'appelle Fairy Tail !!! "'' à Natsu, quand il se sont rencontrés Chapitre 01 *''" Vous-voyez, les vieilles ruses ça peut toujours servir."'' A José, le maître des Phantom Lord Épisode 22 *"Je ne suis pas encore prête. Mais je sais que mon rêve, mon souhait le plus cher, c'est de rester à Fairy Tail." à Natsu quand il l'a sauvée * " Ça fait déjà un an et pendant tout ce temps mon père n'en a rien eu à faire. Et là tout d'un coup, il veut me ramener. Il a semé le malheur et la destruction uniquement pour me récupérer. C'est vraiment abominable!" aux membres de Fairy tail, après que Natsu l'ait ramenée à la guilde. *''" Tu serais le seul qui aurait des ennuis si je meurs, tu sais. Fairy Tail ne te le pardonnera jamais ! C'est le genre de guilde que c'est ! "'' à Gajil alors qu'il allait la tuer.Chapitre 606-7 *''"C'est pas juste! Je peux pas rester sans rien faire ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs, si on ne peut pas s'en servir pour sauver ses amis?"'' A Loki, devant la tombe de Karen Lilica Épisode 32 *''"Nous devons tous nous se serrer les coudes pour réussir à sauver Magnoria. L'union fait la force et si on s'y met tous rien n'est insurmontable. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris depuis que je suis à Fairy Tail."'' à tous ceux de la guilde Épisode 47 *''"Souvenez vous, de ce que je vous ai dit ce jour là ...Vous voyiez bien que je ne disais pas ça à la légère. Il ne suffit pas d'être riche pour être heureux dans la vie."'' A son père Épisode 51 *''"S'il te plaît, je te le demande à genoux. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je fais tout ça, je voudrais réunir Aries et Loki. En tant que constellationniste, on est les seules qui puissent leur donner cette chance."'' A Angel Épisode 58 *''" Fairy Tail est une guilde de barges ... Mais ils sont très gentils et chaleureux." Épisode 02'' *''" Si vous n'aviez pas fait ça, nous aurions peut-être pu finir par recoller les morceaux. Mais c'est trop tard à présent. Mes amis ont trop souffert pas votre faute ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent, ni de vos beaux vêtements, et encore moins de l'avenir que vous voulez m'imposer. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est un endroit où l'on m'accepte comme je suis. "Épisode 29 *"Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'aurore aussi magnifique ... D'un rouge écarlate, comme la chevelure flamboyante d'Erza ... Il suffisait de lever les yeux..."'' Chapitre 163, Tome 20 *''"Je crois en toi, Natsu. Je crois en toi depuis le jour où j'ai rejoint la guilde." à Natsu Épisode 175 * ''"Raven Tail... Ils ont blessé Wendy, soi-disant en guise de présentation... Pendant l'épreuve précédente ils cherchaient plus à gêner Grey qu'à être vainqueurs... Je ne supporte pas cette attitude. Comptez sur moi ! J'la laisserai pas gagner !". Juste avant son combat contre Frea, pendant le Grand Tournoi de la Magie.Épisode 159 * ''"Si je perds ici... Je ne serai plus capable de regarder ceux qui font tant d'efforts... Je ne trahirai la confiance de personne, c'est pour cela que je n'abandonnerai pas !" pendant le Grand Tournoi de la Magie '' Références Navigation en:Lucy Heartfilia Catégorie:Mages Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Participants au Grand Tournoi de la Magie Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Constellationnistes